


Simple

by JordannaMorgan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan doesn't know his age, but in the back of his mind, there's an awareness that he's old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Simple  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author's consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Logan.  
> Setting: General.  
> Summary: Logan doesn't know his age, but somewhere in the back of his mind, there's a vague awareness that he's old.  
> Disclaimer: Marvel and Fox create the characters that sell. Not me.  
> Notes: A 250-word drabble that came to me out of nowhere. Just a few random musings on Logan's feelings about progress.

Logan doesn’t know his age, but somewhere in the back of his mind, there’s a vague awareness that he’s old.

He can tell it by the way he understands old things. As far as he’s concerned, computers might as well have come from another planet—but give him a cumbersome old piece of equipment that became obsolete decades ago, and he knows how it works. He can take apart a World War II-surplus radio and put it back together again. The machines from those days make sense to him, because they’re simple.

He can tell it by his discomfort with the pace of the world. Something within him silently longs for a time when people made agreements with handshakes instead of lawyers, when families talked over the dinner table instead of their cellphones, when kids got together to play baseball instead of video games. When a person didn’t have to do a hundred things to accomplish one thing. When life was better, because it was simple.

The only answer to why he feels for a time like that is because he was born of it. Maybe he has no memory of it, but that doesn’t mean he can’t miss it. Maybe his body won’t grow old, but that doesn’t mean his mind adapts to change any more easily than other old people’s do.

Sometimes he thinks it isn’t really _what_ he is that makes him so different; it’s _when_ he is.

Because Logan is simple… and the world is not.

* * *

_© 2006 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
